


Fine

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Champions League, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Sad, but cute (I think)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bur since he saw the image of Fernando crying like a child Sergio has been dying to talk to him but he couldn’t... Fernando wouldn’t have taken the phone. So he had to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> The tittle is garbage I know (I'm bad at that). After the final I wanted to write something... This is the result.
> 
> English is not my first language so forgive me for any mistakes -.-

The photo haunted him. To see Fernando crying broke his heart. It is heartbreaking. Fernando crying after the match with his dreams broken is just too much. Now Sergio feels guilty for the goal. How could he have done that to his Fernando? When he saw the photo he was a bit tipsy and wanted to call Fernando in that right moment. They talked at the end of the match of course. Fernando congratulated him and he just hugged him but now... now it is worse. The elation is almost gone by now and to think about Fernando is too much... just...

He didn’t call Fernando during the celebration he knew better than that. Fernando always needs some time alone after hard defeats and this one wasn’t different. Bur since he saw the image of Fernando crying like a child Sergio has been dying to talk to him but he couldn’t... Fernando wouldn’t have taken the phone. So he had to wait.

And finally he is at home where he knows Fernando is going to be mourning his broken dream. Sergio knows the importance of this match in Fernando’s life and he’s scared Fernando is mad at him. Sergio did what he had to do. He said so in that interview. It’s his job and Real Madrid is his team and he does everything for it. Fernando understands that, doesn’t he? He has to.

“I thought I wouldn’t see you till tomorrow” Sergio hears Fernando says and he wants to say something kind and beautiful at him but words just don’t come out. “Didn’t you say there would be a private celebration after everything?”

“I didn’t go” Sergio finally says. “I wanted to come here... I have been dying... I needed to talk with you”. Suddenly he sounds kind of miserable which makes no sense. It’s Fernando who is desperate and sad not him.

“I thought you would be hiding” Fernando replies quietly. And Sergio feels small in that room. “Come here”.

Sergio goes.

“I saw the photo”. He doesn’t give more information it’s not necessary. Fernando knows he’s talking about that photo where he’s crying. “I wanted to be with you...”

“Thanks God you didn’t come... I would have killed you without hesitation” jokes Fernando. And Sergio doesn’t understand how he is so calm after everything. His dream... “That was a bad photo, just a bad photo of me. After that I comforted my teammates and I was better. You shouldn’t have worried”.

“But I did... I had to... You were sad and looked inconsolable” when Sergio says that Fernando makes a gestures with his hand to invite him to sit by his side. And that’s what Sergio does because he needs Fernando. He wants to feel him and be sure that everything is fine between them. That calm is killing him and he needs Fernando.

Fernando hugs him and it’s kind of desperate... The apparent calm is gone and Fernando’s fingers stick in his arms like knives. Fernando’s body trembles under that touch and Sergio feels how the grief goes through his skin.

“I am sorr...”

“Don’t be an idiot” Fernando cuts him. “You did what you had to do. Never feel sorry for that”.

Sergio wants to say something for him. Sergio wants to say what Fernando needs but it’s incapable of saying anything. The only words that come to him are apologies and Fernando doesn’t need them.

“Don’t worry, everything is going to be fine” Fernando says and Sergio wants to laugh because it doesn’t make sense that it’s him who is saying those words. “None of us is going to die after this”. It should be him the one saying those words not Fernando. Sergio’s dreams aren’t broken but Fernando’s. Why is he...? “It’s not the end of the world. We are fine. We are together and this is just... It’s just a competition. There will be more opportunities...”

It’s Sergio who should be speaking but he can’t. Fernando needs to say them, needs to hear them from his own lips. And it’s stupid but it’s what the two of them need. Fernando is better at comforting and that’s what he’s doing. He is comforting both of them. And Sergio feels at peace and offers to Fernando the only thing in this world he can give him: a place to stay, his arms. And that’s enough.

Fernando buries his head in Sergio’s chest and convinces them that everything is ok and none of them should be sad about what happened. It’s a lie. They are not ok, both of them are heartbroken but they will be eventually. They need time. Fernando needs time in Sergio’s arms and Sergio needs time with Fernando around his arms.

Fernando creeps till find his lips and kisses Sergio. It’s a slow kiss... and needy. It’s kind of sad too... but Sergio returns the kiss as needy as Fernando. They are fine.

“I’m happy for you” murmurs Fernando without almost breaking the kiss. “I love you and I’m happy for you”

Sergio smiles and sighs relieved after those words. He needed them. He really needed them. “Thank you” whispers. “Thank you, thank you...” Sergio feels Fernando’ smile against his lips. Both of them are happy and sad but they love each other and the moment is perfect and that’s the only thing that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Comments will be welcome :)


End file.
